


levi switch

by Ideaspark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Hanji being Hanji, M/M, SNK Universe, Sexyness, Titans, clean freaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideaspark/pseuds/Ideaspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up in a strange bed in a strange room. And so does Levi... wait what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction...ever...yeeeaaaahhhhh. So any way, I would love it if you left comments at the bottom! That would be completely amazing! Boy! I'm kinda nervous on how well this will receive. ARRRRRGGGGGGG THE PRESSURE! Well I just hope you all like it! and if you have any tips or corrections for me I would love to hear them. Sorry this is also kinda short but I literally had no idea what I was writing. Just sort of came up with it on the fly really. But eh. Also its like really early so that also adds to it! Ahhhh Well! Thanks for reading!X)

 

_Levi1pov_

 

 

 

 

 

     Levi turned to his side on the bed he was sleeping on. Damn was it cold. Pulling up the covers he reached out an arm to find his natural heating pad. Only it wasn't there. God damnit! Where was Eren when he needed him? Levi sat up rubbing his eyes in hopes of spotting the brunet some where in the room so he could drag him back in bed and be more comfortable in his heat. The kid was like a giant furnace and because Levi was especially sensitive to the cold and Eren loved to cuddle with his boyfriend, it worked out in both their favor. Unfortunately, however, when Levi looked up, Eren was no where to be seen, but by that point, Levi descovered that not only could he not find his boyfriend, he didn't even know where he was. 

 

     Levi jumped up, out of the bed, making it grown from the sudden loss of weight. Looking around, he took in the layout of the room. It was a fairly sizable rectangular room with a door to the far left on one of the shorter sides. Across from that was a window covered by a long cream curtain that let in light from the morning sun, making it easy'r to see. The bed, that Levi had so unceremoniously jumped out of,sat next to the window to the right of it, with a bedside table on the left. Right across from the bed sat a well sized wooden dresser. And on the left of that was yet another door. 

 

     Walking over to it, Levi turned the nob to descover what was on the other side. Seeing a bathtub toilet and sink, he deemed it as the bathroom. Witch would insinuate that the last door was the way out. From what he'd seen so far, the entirety of the place was pleasingly clean. The rest was still to be seen. But he wouldn't  try to find out until he had gotten dressed. The only thing he had on at the moment was a sleep shirt and pair of shorts he had put on the previous night and he sure as hell wasn't going wandering around with just that on.

 

     Stepping out of the bathroom and to the dresser he opened the top drawer to look inside. Standing on his tip toes he saw handkerchives and cravats. All very clean. Then in the drawer underneath that one he found a series of undergarments. In the next one he found white and black pairs of socks, and in the one after, folded up jackets and a vest. The vest was a reddish brown and out of the jackets there where two fitted black ones and two tan ones that had patches all over it with overlaping white and blue wings. After that was a drawer of clean white button up dress shirts and underneath, a drawer of black and white pants. Who the fuck wore white pants. The most easily stained peices of clothing, and there where at least three pairs in that drawer. Suprisingly though, on further inspection, Levi couldn't find ever the tiniest speck on them. He whistled in appreciation. Out of preference though, he went with a pair of the black pants. He then grabbed one of the dress shirts, a black jacket and socks, and a pair of black dress shoes that had been placed with a pair of boots to the right of the dresser. Looking up he saw a bundle of what looked like a kind of harness, briefly wondering what it could be, but quickly dismissing it, as he was ready to go. 

 

 

     Taking hold of the handle of the door, he turned it stepping into what looked like an office. On the far wall was a tall book case filled to the brim. At the back was a desk and chair set up with a lantern to give off light sitting at the corner of the desk. Papers and an ink pot with quill where carefully arraigned on the surface. Before the desk sat a chair, as if some one where expected to sit judgment there. Levi smirked at the thought and walked to to the door that was placed directly across from the  desk and the chair of doom. Turning the nob, he stepped through to a hallway that headed off to the right and then, from what he could see, down some stairs. As he went he passed a few more doors but didn't hear or see any people but himself. When he reached the bottom, he was met by a choice of tree  more hallways.

 

     "Tch! Damnit. Well this will be fun." 

      Well. Since he was already facing forward, he might as well go that way. As he walked, he noticed that the walls and floors had stains and dust in places making him sneer in frustration. Once he found out who the hell was living hear, he was sure to give them a lesson on cleaning it properly. Strangely enough though, the room he had found himself in that morning had not suffered from the same  lack of cleanliness as the rest of the place had. Finally, after what had seemed like for ever and an endless time of turning corners, Levi suddenly spotted a pair of people talking to each other, one leaning against the wall while the other stood with his arms crossed. The leaning one, in all fairness looked like a smug horse, while with his companion, all Levi could think of was pin the tail on the donkey. They were both wearing the white pants, tan jacket, and harness Levi had found in his room.Now by this time, Levi was not at what you would call his best. He was tired of walking around not Knowing where the hell he was going, or even where the fuck he was. So you couldn't blame him for being a little short tempered at the moment. 

 

     As he walked towards the two teens, they finally took notice of the man of short stature. Leaving their original places, they stood and saluted smartly. Levi though, had no idea what the fuck it was they where doing so he just 'tched' at them, crossing his arms and leaning to the side.

 

     " Who the fuck are you?" he asked icely, taking pleasure at the way they flinched slightly.

     " Cadet Jean Kirstein and Connie Springer sir!" The horse answered. Levi thought it over. 

     " Cadet huh. So is this an army base or something?" The two teens looked at him confused.

 

     " Yes, of course it is sir." This time donkey tail answered. Both of them looked very unsuredly at the shorter man.

 

     " You can stop standing like that you know. Its actually kind of freaking me out." they both hesitantly relaxed " So, tell me, there has to be more of you idiots walking around, so just tell me where the best place to find them is. I would preferably like to know where the person running this shit cave is so i can talk to him about the maintenance of what they like to call an army base. Also to find out why I'm even fucking here in the first place when I could be drinking tea with my boyfriend in my nice clean house."

 

     The two cadets just stared for a few seconds while Levi waited impatiently for them to answer.

 

     "Well?" He nearly shouted. Making them jump. 

 

     " T-t-the d-dinning h-hall?" Jean finally stuttered out. 

 

     "And? Where is it?"

 

     Connie pointed down the hall to the right. 

 

     "Finally." Levi walked down the direction he had pointed leaving behind two very confused cadets. 

 

     After walking down a fairly strait corridor and passing by a few more people who saluted to him while he did his best to ignore them, he finally came upon a set of double doors. Peeking in he saw a large amount of people moving around, sitting at tables, eating and talking to one another. As he looked though his eyes passed over what seemed to be familiar faces. Finally he stepped inside to get a better look. At one table sat a blonde boy with blue eyes chatting with a black haired girl wearing a red scarf around her  neck. The black haired girl was blatantly ignoring a brown haired girl who seemed to be begging for the others breakfast. 

 

     They look just like Armin and Mikasa. Levi thought to himself. he didn't know who the brown haired girl was but he could definitly recognize Eren's best friend and overprotective sister. Looking around he spotted what looked like Erwin's and Hanji's faces. By now he was so confused and lost he didn't even care what he did any more. So he walked right up to his two friends. Or what looked like anyway. He decided to take the chance.

 

     "What the fuck is going on Erwin ?"

 

     "Oh! I see your finally awake Levi." Erwin answered.

 

     "Hey! Levi!" Hanji called. " I have some great ideas for some tests we can run on Eren! Me and Erwin where just discussing it! First I was thinking we could have someone hold onto Eren while he transforms and see if maybe he can carry someone inside his titan form along with him! Since its my idea of course I will be the one trying it but it should be a very interesting experience! I'll have to wear the right clothing to because it will be really hot, but then again, maybe it wont affect the person it is encasing because it doesn't seem to do anything to Eren. Well more like he doesn't seem to be effected by the heat so maybe-"

 

     "Shut up Hanji! I have absolute no Idea what the fuck your talking but no way in hell am I going to let you fucking experiment on my Eren! God! Iknew you wher crazy but now your just completely insane! Are you hearing this Erwin!? I told you something like this would happen to her someday! And Why the fuck are you wearing that shit and where the fuck are we!?

 

     The two friends where silent for a moment. Why the fuck does that keep happening? Levi thought to himself. Finally Hanji giggled, breaking the silence.

 

     "You just called him your Eren!" she said in a sing song voice

 

     "I can call him what ever the fuck I want to shitty glasses!"

 

     "Are you okay Levi?" Erwin asked.

 

     "I will be when I find Eren and get the fuck out of hear. Who knows what the mad scientist hear has done to him!"

 

     "EREN AND LEVI ARE GOING TO ELOPE!" Hanji laughed.

 

     "No we're not you shitty glasses!"

 

     "HAHAHA! YOUR TURNING RED!"

     "No I'm not! shut the fuck up! What are we even doing here!? And why are you wearing what ever the fuck that is! Did you drug me or something and drag me to some kind of role play shit? And also this place is a fucking shit cave. The only clean place hear is the room I woke up in. I swear. Did you plan all this? Or are you part of some kind of secret agency thing and I found out to much about you so now I can never leave and you brainwashed me so I'd forget... shit... I think I've been watching to much TV with Eren."

     More staring. Levi really was getting tired of this and wished he would just get some nice lovely answers instead, but judging by the look on their faces, they were probably gust as clueless as he was. Hanji took a step forward and looked into Levi's eyes, bending down because of the height difference.

     "What year is it?" 

     Levi hesitated, not understanding why that was relevant to the currant situation but answered any way. "Its 2015."

     Hanji's eyes grew big at his answer and a big grin spread across her face.

     " Tell me what a normal day for you would be."

     Levi scowled but told her. "I get up in the morning and after making breakfast drag Eren's lazy ass out of our bed so that he won't be late for his collage classes. Drive there and drop him with his sister and friend. Then drive to work for twelve hours of sitting in front of a computer screen and doing paperwork. Then later I go and pick Eren up form his work at the coffee shop and then go home and make dinner for us. Then we both crash on the bed and instantly go to sleep because we're to fucking tired for sex. Happy?"

     "Extremely." Hanji then looked up and she quickly rushed past Levi seeming to have seen some one she wanted. then a few seconds later she came back around dragging a slightly confused and much younger then what Levi was used to seeing, Eren. Levi just stared.

     "I have a present for you Eren!" Hanji squealed "Every one! Meet Levi from a parallel universe!" Hanji grinned in triumph at her discovery. Everyone else was to shell shocked to do much more then stare slack jawed. 

     Erwin cleared his throat. "Well Levi. It seems we have a lot to tell you huh?" Levi just nodded his head. 

     " Soooooo Levi!" Hanji nudged closer to him " About that experiment on Eren..."

 

 

 


	2. ugh!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's magically grown. Doesn't know where he is. IDEK!!!! Levi is confused!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. Soooooooooooooooo muuuuuccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhh homework!!!  
> ( ; ~ ; ) I hope you like it!

_Levi2 pov_

 

 

 

Levi was warm. Comfortably warm. With a big puffy blanket covering him and the heat emanating from the other person with him. Listening to their heart beating in his ear was strangely soothing, and feeling the slow rise and fall off their chest. Levi was in utter bliss. He was more at peace then he thought he had ever been in his life. Except for maybe thoughs times when he watched Eren cleaning and listened to his humming as he bent over, giving Levi a nice view of his ass. Eren had a _really nice_ ass. His figure as a whole was a lot better then most the guys he'd seen. Levi really wanted to drag him into his bed sometime. Which reminded him of the person he was in bed with. They were really comfortable... huh... wait...in bed... person... comfortable................WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!

 

 

Levi sat up quickly, jostling the other person making them stir. As he scrambled out from under the covers and off the bed he realized he didn't have a scrap of clothing on him. How did he not notice this sooner!? What happened? Did he...?

 

 

_Oh god please tell me I didn't! I swear I didn't drink anything last night!_

 

 

As Levi was busy panicking, he heard a voice come from the bed that made him freeze. That sounded really familiar.

 

 

" Levi? You okay?"

 

 

 

The latter slowly turned around to confront the familiar voiced person. What he saw however, left him completely confused.

 

 

" Eren...?" It looked like him but... it wasn't... him. On the bed sat a man who looked Like Eren, only five years older. His jaw and abs were more pronounced and looked bigger in a way then teen Eren. Unfortunately the covers were covering a certain object of the boys that Levi would have wanted to see, but that's not important. He had the same brown chocolate hair and green blue eyes that the Eren he knew had, and the same drowsy look at have just been woken up abruptly. This was to weird.

 

 

The man sitting on the bed looked to the side table.

 

 

"We have at least three hours before you have to drop me off at my first class today, can we sleep for just an hour more? Please?"

 

 

"What? What are you talking about?"

 

 

The Eren impostor looked at Levi with concern.

 

 

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

 

 

" I don't know who you are despite the fact that you look my subordinate. I don't Know were I am except that it is definitely not any where in the survey corps headquarters, and I'm standing in the middle of the room with nothing on."

 

 

Levi looked down. He really needed to put something on. He sighed and asked the Eren impostor quietly with his head down.

 

 

"Could I have something to wear?" 

 

 

Impostor Eren smirked. 

 

 

"Nah. You look good like that." he leaned back on his elbows, lowering his eyelids seductively. 

 

 

Levi gulped. Nope, this wasn't Eren. Nuh uh. Except he looked like him. Only older, which Levi Had to admit, if Eren ended up looking this good in the future, Levi was going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself. But this wasn't his Eren. But oh did he look hot. NO! Not hot at a- shit he looks good. Fuck. Nope. 

 

 

Fine if the Eren impostor wasn't going to tell him he would find some clothes himself and get out before he decided to throw reason out the window and just get it on with this guy. Despite having no idea who he was. Looking at the end of the bed he found a mess of clothing.

 

 

_Probably from last nights... activities... fuck that shit head._

 

 

He walked over to them and started to look for the ones that would most likely fit him if not his own.

 

 

" Levi? What are you doing?"

 

 

" What does it look like?"

 

 

" But you wore those yesterday."

 

 

"Yes well, you wouldn't tell me where the clothes are so I'm just going to take these and leave, thank you very much."

 

 

"Leave? What do you mean?"

 

 

"You are not my Eren, though you may look like him, and I don't want to stay with some random guy that I had apparently had sex with last night."

 

 

"But Levi! I am Eren! Are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since you woke up. Are you messing with me?"

 

 

"Why would I mess with you? I have absolutely no reason to."

 

 

"Then why are you acting this way?"

 

 

By this time, Levi had managed to find the clothes that fit him and had put them on. As he walked to the door of the room the Eren impostor (he should probably stop calling him that) had gotten out of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. Yet again covering what Levi most wanted to see. Not that he'd admit it. 

 

 

He pushed though the door into a hallway. following it he went down some stairs, all the while, Eren following him trying to figure out what was going on. At the end he found a door that supposedly led to outside. The only problem was opening it. He didn't know how. It had some weird twisty, turny, thing above the door nob and Levi didn't know what it did.

 

 

_Well shit._

 

 

He turned to Eren.

 

 

"How do you open this?"

 

 

"You just, you know, turn the lock?" He was still very confused as to what was going on.

 

 

"Thank you." 

 

 

"Wait! Your really leaving!?"

 

 

"Yes I am."

 

 

"No, wait why!"

 

 

"Because I don't want to be in some random house with a stranger I woke up next to naked."

 

 

He opened the door and stepped out side... and stopped. The first thing he noticed was the noise. It was worse then the market when things where on sale. It was like millions of tiny strings of air brushing past his ears, each one a different sound. Then the smell came, and the sticks and leaves and clumps of snow every where with little shiny things that looked like metal sticking out every where. There where even little boxed-ish things with what looked like wheels zooming down what he assumed was the street and even a few all along the side of it. And the cold! The cold was to much to bare. Oh god. Like shit he was staying out there. So he turned around and went right back inside.

 

 

"Change your mind?"

 

 

" Yeah... its really disgusting out there. I suggest you don't try going out either. It's most definitely a health hazard out there."

 

 

Eren smiled "I'm just glad your not leaving."

 

 

"Yeah. We might want to sort out whats happening for now. Maybe if we asked Hanji about it she might have some idea. In fact I wouldn't be to surprised if it was actually all her doing."

 

 

"Yeah. i'm still not entirely sure whats going on but okay I'll give her a call."

 

 

"A... call?"

 

 

"Y-yeah? With my phone?" Levi just looked at him "Yeah."

 

 

"You know what, I'm not even trying any more." and with that, he walked into what he presumed was the living room to sit down. Eren sighed and went upstairs for his phone. When he reached it, he went immediately went to his contacts. Finding Hanji's name he pressed talk and waited as it rang.

 

 

"EEERRRREEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

Said person immediately jerked the phone away from his ear. "H-hey Hanji."

 

 

"WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU!?"

 

 

Eren checked to see if the speaker had been accidentally turned on. It was off. "We have a problem. Do you think you could help us?"

 

 

"OF COURSE I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR MY ABSOLUTE BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLEST WIDEST WORLD! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!"

 

 

"Okay Hanji, we'll see you so-... Ah well" Eren said as Hanji hung up on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also leave me ideas about what you want to happen as they get used to their new environment. I was planing to do this in just five chapters but I'm welcome to taking requests from any one who is willing to give them. What do you want the two Levi's and two Eren's to do? Make it fun! I don't have a tumbler or anything so just say trough the comments. Kk? Thanks for reading! X)  
> I will have them go to their own worlds eventually though.


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a very... eventful day... hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you like this chapter! I had an evil grin the entire time I was writing it. Wahahaha! I hope you put some consideration into my idea about you all giving requests on what you want to see happen. I just think it would be a fun idea to use. There is so much that can happen and I'm not the only person who can think of ways to completely mess with the two of them.

_levi1 pov_

 

 

 

After Levi's episode in the dinning hall, they all decided to move to Hanji's office to explain things to him while Hanji herself inspected him. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had joined them because they were the only ones Levi really recognized.

 

 

"So let me get this strait. You live in a world that is consistently threatened by giant beings you call titans and Eren here can turn into one of those fuckers. You use this weird spiderman gearish shit called 3DMG that you use to fly around them while they attempt to eat you and you attempt to not get eaten. There are others like Eren but they are on the 'enemy' side, and I am apparently humanity's strongest... I can't say I don't like the idea, but other then that I- WHAAAA! Hanji! Don't touch me there!!"

 

 

"Sit still Levi! This is an examination. I need to make sure you're physically sound."

 

 

"You don't need to touch me there to make sure and before you go checking me, shouldn't you be worried weather you're mentally sound first?!"

 

 

"Your so mean Levi! You know though what I'm really curious about is if you both only swapped worlds or body's as well." 

 

 

"I really don't care. I just want to Know If I can get back to my own world." 

 

 

"We'll see in time but it will take a while to understand and figure out." Erwin answered him looking through half lowered eyelids in concentration.

 

 

"What?" Levi asked, noticing the look Erwin was giving him. 

 

 

"I'm just curious..." He replied while getting out of his chair and walking over to where Levi was seated. Putting his hand on the back of Levi's chair he leaned his head towards the occupants moving closer. Seeing what Erwin was trying to do however, Levi quickly pushed his head away. Then using his legs, he pushed Erwin's feet out from under him making him fall forward onto his face. Calmly, Levi placed one foot onto Erwin's back and crossed the other, leaning back in his chair and looking down at his victim.

 

 

"Don't even try Erwin. I have my Eren to think about."

 

 

"Ah well. It was worth trying. I wasn't sure if you were as strong as our Levi so I was just testing my chances." Erwin said as he got up off the floor, pushing Levi's crossed legs off his back. From the corner, Levi could feel a cold presence emanating pure hatred. as Levi looked he wasn't surprised by who it was.

 

 

"Something you wan't to say to me Ackerman?"

 

 

"No sir."

 

 

"Oh, so I'm sir now. Huh." Levi stood up from his chair and walked over to her. "Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once Ackerman. Eren. Is. Mine. Got that?" 

 

 

Mikasa didn't say anything.  

 

 

"And he's fucking hot no matter what age." At this Mikasa stood up in rage looking down at the shorter man with murder in her eyes. Any other person would have immediately run to the other side of the wall in fear but Levi stood unfazed. And for emphasis he grabbed Eren by the collar and kissed him right in front of her. He figured it was okay because Eren and Eren were technically the same person. Also the Ackerman girl had pissed him off. The fact that younger Eren was just as insufferably hot as older Eren was beside the point. 

 

 

"Okay. Why don't I show Levi around the base while things get sorted out?" Armin asked nervously, noticing the way the two Ackermans were staring daggers at each other and creating their own dark void. 

 

 

"That's a great idea Armin!" Erwin said taking Levi by the shoulders and steered him towards the door.

 

 

"You can show him the library, the training fields, and the stables."

 

 

"Yes. okay." Armin pulled him out of the room. " Come Levi, I'll show you t-the library, then the t-training fields, and the s-stables" He laughed nervously.

 

 

"You better knock it off with that stutter Arlert or I'm using your Balls to muffle you."

 

 

"Yes sir!" Armin squeaked.

                                                                                                       

 

                                                                                                         ***

 

 

 

As Armin had said, they took a look at the Library first. It was a massive room with shelves that were at least ten feet tall. All the shelves were covered in books. Levi could spend an eternity in here just looking for one. Well that's what catalogs were for. If this place had any. 

 

 

Besides noticing the books. He noticed the dust and grime and dirt and old moldy book smell. So After having a rant about the maintenance for about ten minutes, Armin decided it was time to go.

 

 

Next was the training field. There Levi got to see the vigorous exercises preformed by various peoples who saluted as he walked past. He did His best to ignore them.

 

 

As they walked on he saw a few people with the 3DMG on, suddenly shoot into the trees. For a second, Levi panicked, but then remembered Erwin' explanation of the device and calmed down slightly.

 

 

"So that's how it looks.": Levi commented.

 

 

"Yeah. It looks easy when others are doing it but there actually pretty hard to control. We had to train to use them for three years."

 

 

"Interesting. I wonder how Eren does it."

 

 

" Actually when we were first training, he kept falling on his face."

 

 

"I bet." Levi smirked at the thought. Then suddenly, the two of them were tackled from behind.

 

 

"HEY GUYS! HAVING FUN?!"

 

 

"Get off me shitty glasses!"

 

 

"Sorry." Hanji straitened herself up, and dusted off her jacket. "I couldn't help myself. You just looked so cute!"

 

 

"I am not cute Hanji!" 

 

 

"Oh Levi, of course you are! And you to Armin!"

 

 

"Thank you. I-I guess." Armin said blushing.

 

 

"What do you want?"

 

 

"Well since I had nothing to do, I decided to help show you around! Where were you headed off to next?"

 

 

"We were going to the stables." Armin answered her. 

 

 

"Okay then I'll come with you!"

 

 

"No thank you Hanji." Levi said as he followed Armin in the direction of the stables. 

 

 

"But it'll be fuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!" 

 

 

"No I'm pretty sure it won't."

 

 

"Come on Levi!" 

 

 

"My god. Hanji you are insufferable." 

 

 

"I love you to Levi!" 

 

 

"No." 

 

 

"You know you love me!"

 

 

"Nope."

 

 

"Come on you know you do!"

 

 

"Not even close."

 

 

Armin broke their "friendly" dispute by announcing their arrival. 

 

 

"Hey, Jeans in here. Probably cleaning." Armin exclaimed. Levi recognized this Jean as the Horse faces kid he had gotten directions from earlyer. He already disliked him.

 

 

"Hey Jean!" Armin called as he ran over to were he other boy was standing. 

 

 

The Horse face turned around at his name seeing the others. He was holding a bucket full of dirty looking water and a horse was tethered to a stall next to him. The water had probably been used to ether clean the animal or the stall in front of him. Ether way it looked disgusting. This building was much worse then the library. All the same,Levi walked hesitantly in. he should probably talk to the one doing the cleaning the place. So he went up to Jean.

 

 

"Do you know how to clean properly?"

 

 

"Um, I think so?"

 

 

"Has any one taught you?"

 

 

"Not really sir."

 

 

"So you never did any cleaning at home?"

 

 

"Levi, leave him alone." Hanji came up to him.

 

 

"I'm just asking him some very important questions. It's none of your business Shittyglasses."

 

 

"I'm sure he's doing his best Levi."

 

 

"Well obviously not. Have you seen th-." Levi was cut off abruptly as a series of actions took forth.

 

 

First the horse decided it was a good time to move. So she bumped her flank against Jean who was still, mind you, holding the bucket. It was not a small bump ether. This caused the water to abruptly fling out of the bucket. At the same time Hanji notice the action and on auto pilot, reached for the first thing to protect her from the dirt infested water. Levi happened to be closest. So after being completely drenched from head to toe, he finally reacted pushing away from Hanji in suprise and ended up tripping over his own feet, falling face first onto the ground.... into a pile of horse shit...

 

 

Everyone stayed still for a few seconds. Levi stood up slowly and grabbed the handkerchief off of Jeans head, using it to wipe off his face. There was no movement from the others. They were all terrified of what Levi would do. Levi was in shock however, not able to do much more then look at the cloth in his hands covered in the substance that had been on his face, and dripping wet.

 

 

_Oh... my god... I'm... I'm covered in... oh holy fucking shit... It's fucking touching me! It's all over my fucking body! Get it off get it off get it off oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! The fucking horse fucking shit it fucking my god the fucker!!! Va te faire enculer tete de noevd! Pauv' conne! Allez a enfer! Fils depute! Ordure ordure ordure ordure ordure ordure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 

Levi was now shaking and hyperventilating. Armin and Hanji tryed to comfort him while Jean just sort of stood there in shock..

 

 

"It's okay levi it's okay. It was just an accident. We can get you cleaned up right away. Calm down. Breathing like that is not good for you. Armin go get Erwin for me!"

 

 

"Okay!" 

 

 

"It's okay Levi. You'll be fine okay? Just hang on and calm down. It was just some dirty water. You're not going to die."

 

 

At that moment Levi collapsed in Hanji's arm's unconscious.

 

 

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen. I knew he hated dirt but... wow... he **really**  hates it. I'm going to have to revise that prank I was going to play on him. Ah well to the infirmary it is! See ya later Jean!" and with that Hanji walked out of the stables carrying Levi princess style.

 

 

Jean just sort of stood watching the retreating figure of Hanji, the horse nuzzled it's nose next to him without a care in the world. As if it hadn't just brought down humanity's strongest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! Hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!


	4. What Was That!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get some more answers, drink some life, and learn patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last posted but I've been really busy. I put in extra fluff and smut for you guys! Well if you can call it smut but ah well. Plenty of red blushing to go around. I hope you like it!

_levi2 pov_

 

   

 

    Levi could just not stay still. He had to walk every where around the house, pick things up, put them some where else. Grab a duster. Sweep. Mop. Wax. At one point Eren showed him the vacuum cleaner which, to be honest, freaked Levi out a little at first, (not that he would tell Eren that). Cleaning seemed to help him collect his thoughts and calm down a bit. All the while Eren would talk to him, asking questions and commenting on things.

 

 

    " So what does the other version of me look like? Am I cool? Do I do just as great in bed???"

   

   

   " Yeah, he's really just a younger version of you. I wouldn't really say cool unless you think being able to turn into a fifteen foot tall titan with amazing abs and no genitals cool, and as for in bed, I would have to say the most sexy adorable thing on the god forsaken planet."

   

   

   " Wait, so does that mean that I bottom?"

   

   

   " Yup."

   

   

   " I have to talk to me about that. Do you wan't some cocoa?"

   

   

   " Is it poison?"

   

   

   " Huh?"

 

   

   " I have no idea what the fuck that is."

 

   

   " EEEEHHHHHH????!!!!" Eren rushed into the kitchen. " You have no idea what your missing out on!" 

 

   

   Levi put away the duster and walked over to Eren to see what he was doing. His eyes followed his hands as they reached and grabbed for different powders and a jug containing milk from what Levi had earlier learned was a frig. He mixed and heated and poured. All the while, Levi watching the fluid movements of his arms and hands as they completed the different tasks all to make this one thing that Eren seemed to need to give to Levi no matter what. It made his heart warm and tighten just from the knowlage that Eren was making this especially for him. Even if it was not the same Eren from what he was used to, they were still exactly the same and made him feel the same way. Even the feeling of him giving him something he made was the same. Like when Levi was working late at night and Eren would bring him up a pot of tea, Sitting down beside him and reading to keep him company. Levi imagined he looked the same way he did now while making the tea for him. Have the same movements and same facile expression as he did now. 

 

   

   When he was done, Eren presented Levi with a big steaming mug full of a chocolaty brown liquid that emanated a rich creamy smell. The top was a little foamy and created a dent when Levi blew on it. 

 

   

   " Usually people use packets of cocoa mix but usually I like making it myself so I hope it doesn't suck!"

 

   

   Levi smirked and took a hesitant sip... it was the best thing he had ever had. Besides a certain box of tea he had won in an arm wrestling match. He could just not even hope to compare it with anything he had had before. It was so creamy and warm and amazing with just the right amount of sweetness and bitter that it just made him wan't to melt right there in a big puddle of calm comfort. It made him feel happy, warm and content all at the same time. But what was the most surprising thing was that it filled him with a sense of calm safety. A feeling Levi was not all that familiar with. So much so that he couldn't even remember the last time he did. 

 

   

   Levi quickly finished the drink and after placing the empty mug on the counter, he walked over to Eren and slowly wrapped his arms around the brunett as a kind of silent thank you. Some how he had given him so much just through that one cup of warmth. At first Eren didn't know how to react to this sudden act of affection but quickly recovered and placed an arm around Levi with the other, hand resting on his head almost pulling him in more. They stayed like that for a time, just standing and holding each other, not saying anything. Then the doorbell rang breaking the calm that had settled around them.

 

   

   "Goddamnit. It's shittyglasses isn't it."

 

   

   From outside came a muffled call then a loud bang followed shortly by a yelp.

 

   

   " Yeah it's her."

 

   

   " Maybe we don't need her help anymore..."

 

   

   "... we need her help..."

 

   

   Another call from outside followed by repeated pounding on the doorbell.

 

   

   "...Whatever." Levi let go of Eren and they walked over to the door to greet the new visiter. When they opened it, they where met face to face with a snow covered Hanji.

 

   

   "HEEEEYYY!!! YEEEAAAAAHHHHH SOOOOOOOOO UMMMMMMMMMM you should prooooooobably consider salting your ummm porch, yeeeaaaahhh. You see I was just about to ring your doorbell for a second time when I kinda slipped on some ice here and ended up falling in that snow pile right there so yeah."

 

   

   She gestured to a snow pile the size of half a car next to the porch that had a nice big Hanji shaped hole in it now. Levi just shook his head and walked back in, away from the insufferable cold world out side the door, to the nicely heated cozy house with blankets, heaters and mugs of his newly discovered hot cocoa. 

 

   

   " Guess what!" Hanji shout out to Levi and Eren as she took off her coat and boots in the hallway. " I brought your favorite COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought that it would help out with you saying it was an emergancy and all." Producing a box from inside her coat she walked into the living room, closely followed by Eren and handed it to Levi.

 

   

   " What are these?"

 

   

   " Oreo's. Now eat up because according to Eren something is going on and I intend to help you."

 

   

   Levi looked at the box and opened it carefully taking out a cookie. Two chocolate biscuits and some weird white creamy stuff in the middle. He handed the box to Eren and looked at Hanji who had all but dive bombed the chair infront of him.

 

 "

   Soooooo." She sang at them " Whats going on?"

 

   

   Levi sighed and took a seat next to Eren on the couch.  

 

   

   " Well, we arn't really sure either, But lets just say that I'm a different Levi from who is usually with you I guess. God that just makes me sound really crazy. Okay let me think."

 

   

   Levi put his head in his hands taking a deep breath. How was he supposed to put this without sounding completely mental? Eren put his arm around him for reassurance. 

 

   

   " Heh. I'm fucking corporal Levi of the fucking scouting legion who has killed dozens of titans, a millitary stratigest, and I can't even seem to be able to explain whats happened without moral support. Great, wait till I tell Erwin."

 

   

   " Wait what? Corporal? Scouting legion?"

 

   

   " Yeah. It's like this is a completely different Levi but exactly the same like parallel worlds or something."

 

   

   " Okay Eren. That explanation made absolutely no sense to me."

 

   

   " What? It made perfect sense Levi! Oh! And he told me a little about the place he's from! It's really cool!"

 

   

   " I wouldn't call it cool... at all. More like devastatingly harmful to your health if you run into the wrong things at the wrong time."

 

   

   "Yeah, I didn't think about that." 

 

   

   Levi wacked him on the back of the head. " Idiot."

 

   

   " So let me get this strait. Your Levi from another dimension right?"

 

   

   " I suppose."

 

   

   "So the question is how you got here in the first place."

 

   

   " Wait how can you all just believe me when I say this. Don't you have some kind of doubts. I mean I just came out here telling you both all this and you seem so ready to believe me. Did it not occur to you that I could be making all this stuff up?"

 

   

   " But your not, right?"

 

   

   "Well no but-"

 

   

   " You see, Eren here is so devoted to you he would probably believe anything you told him without hesitation."

 

   

   " No I wouldn't!"

 

   

   " Sure, and as for me. I'm a scientist. I take what some one gives me and don't rule it out almost immediately because there is always a small chance that It could be true. Instantly doubting it does nothing so I always leave open that small hole of possibility."

 

 

    Levi thought back to all the crazy experiments that Hanji had conducted on the titans she brought back to headquarters throughout the years. " That explains a lot."

 

   

   "Also I can probably prove it any way."

 

   

   "HUH!?" Levi and Eren looked at Hanji in shocked confusion.

 

   

   "How? All you have to go by is my word!"

 

   

   "Nah. I figured something worthwhile might happen here eventually so I prepared." Then she jumped up from her place on the chair and looked down at the confused pair.

 

   

   " So when do you think you noticed the difference?" She looked around with her hands on her hips. " And maybe about where did you notice too?" 

 

   

   "I noticed when I woke up this morning so, in the bedroom."

 

   

   Hanji smiled evily, pushing up her glassas and making them catch a sheen. Then she pranced to the stairs and up to the second floor. Levi and Eren shared a worried look and after Levi disposed of the "oreo cookie", followed Hanji to where she was standing by the book shelf in the bedroom.

 

   

   " What are you doing shittyglasses?"

 

   

   Instead of answering she pulled off a book and went to sit on the bed with her legs crossed.

 

   

   " Shouldn't you be more careful? Isn't that like crime scene investigation area?" Eren asked worried.

 

   

   " Nah. It's okay. I've got all I need right here." She said waiving the book. It seemed to just be a regular edition of The Great Gatsby ( As if Levi knew what that even was), nothing unusual, scientific or even parallelotherworldsy. Then Hanji opened it and instead of where pages should have been, sat a small black box looking thing.

 

   

   " Hanji, what is that." Levi said in exasperation.

 

   

   " This my friend," she said with glee, " is a video camera hehehe."

 

   

   " Hanji! You put a camera in our bed room!? Why would you do that?!" 

 

   

   " Hey! In my defence it was for science."

 

   

   "Haaaaannnjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

 

   

   " Come on. At least now we can see what happened last night!"

 

   

   " Oh yeah? Well what if there are somethings that happened last night that I don't wan't you to see!?"   

 

   

   " huh?"

 

   

   Levi broke in on the exchange. " Could some one please tell me what a camera is?"

 

   

   Hanji grinned. "You'll see." Then she jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room. From down the hall she called " Hey Eren! Where do you keep your laptop?!"

 

   

   Eren sighed and yelled "In the kitchen on the counter!"

 

   

   " So whats a camera?"

 

   

   " You'll see."

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                    ***

 

 

 

 

    After a little bit, Hanji had the... laptop? On the coffee table and had some how connected the camera to it using some kind of cord. She had started clicking on different folders and typing stuff on the keyboard while Levi watched her with fascination.

 

   

   " Interested arn'tcha."

 

   

   " Not really."

 

   

   Hanji laughed and continued making things appear and disappear on the screen. Finally she pulled up a paused screen and turned to her friends.

 

   

   " So what this camera does is it films the day and night separately, so what I did was I found the recording from last night starting at around 8:00. Okay? We're going to have to fast forward it to the time you went to sleep last night okay? From there We're going to just lay back and watch."

 

   

   " Why cant we just watch it in fast motion?"

 

   

   " Oh Eren. My little sweet oblivious Eren. That's because we may not actually see anything and instead, it might be a sound, or such tiny, quick changes that fast watching may just make us miss something important, so go grab your popcorn because we may just be here a while."

 

   

   " I'm not oblivious." Eren pouted.

 

   

   " So what time did you and Levi go to sleep last night?"

 

   

   " Around 12:00."

 

   

   " Okie dokie then!" 

 

   

   Hanji went to move the video cursor. Then Eren remembered something.

 

   

   " Wait! Hanji wait a second!"

 

   

   But... his reaction was just a bit to late. On the screen was black but filling the room were... sounds. Hanji paused the video again.

 

   

   "...oh..."

 

   

   Eren's face looked bright red and he was looking away with the back of his hand covering his mouth. Levi had his head in his hands. It wasn't him, Levi, but it may as well have been, and having his voice relayed back to him like that was just... yeah.

 

   

   " So," Hanji cleared her voice. " How long did the, uh, activities, go on for?" It was obvious how hard she was trying not to grin.

 

   

   Eren shook his head. " I don't know."

 

   

   "OOOkay lets try for twenty minutes then."

 

   

   When she hit play, the moaning had decided it wasn't done and went on, undaunted. She kept trying and each time the moaning, and other select sounds came out, Eren's face just kept getting red'er and red'er and Levi just kept sinking lower and lower on himself. Finally, when the video read at about 2:30, everything was once again quiet in the room. Every one let out a sigh. Except Hanji, who's sigh ended up in a kind of muffled snort, from trying not to laugh.

 

   

   " That was wild."

 

   

   " Shut up shittyglasses."

 

   

   They ended up sitting and staring at the screen waiting for something to happen. Time went on and the room stayed quiet. Nothing happened.

 

   

   " Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!! When is something going to happen!?"

 

   

   " Hey! Your the scientist here! Show a little patience!"

 

   

   Eren sighed. " I'm board."

 

   

   " Haven't either of you heard the saying patience is a virtue?"

 

   

   Hanji sat up and laughed. " Patience is a virtue, virtue is a grace, grace is a little girl who wouldn't wash her face!!!"

 

   

   " Ew! Who doesn't wash their face! That's just gross and unsanitary."

 

   

   " Aw Levi. Stop being such a pansy!"

 

   

   " Hey! I just think that being dirty is unsanitary and unhealthy."

 

   

   Suddenly, a bright flash shown from the computer screen, if only for an instant. Immediately, the three turned to the laptop and Hanji paused the video.

 

   

   "What was that?" Eren scooted closer.

 

   

   " That... is what we are going to find out." Hanji backtracked the cursor and replayed the segment.

 

   

   They watched closely and as they did, they saw the room get very bright, but only for a split second. It was like some one had turned the lights on and off really fast.

 

   

   " Did you see that!?" Hanji paused the video quickly. 

 

   

   " The lights?" Levi asked.

 

   

   " No, well yes but that's obvious."

 

   

   "What?"

 

   

   " Here, look really closely at the back wall."

 

 

   Hanji replayed it and this time they saw it. A dark line, like a crack had appeared in the mortar. Little smoky whisps were coming from it.

 

   

   " What is that?"

 

   

   " That, Eren, is probably a crack or portal through the space time continuum and the most likely way our Levi's, switched." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think! And if you have any requests for the next or future chapters, don't hesitate to let me know!


	5. I don't really know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me.

Hi. Sorry. I think that I'm going to drop this piece. 

 

I don't really know what to write for it. I haven't posted in forever (sorry about that) and it was really more of an experiment than anything else. 

 

I heard some where that some one could pick it up as their own, and although I don't know how to do that myself, if some one want's it, they are more than welcome to it. Other wise its just going to probably end up either being left as it is, or i'll delete it. 

 

I am actually working on an entirely new piece that is completely original, and although many of you would most likely not be interested in it as it would not be something you're familiar with, it would mean a lot to me if even a few of you read it. I already have a little of a side story part of it out that you can find on my page. I also have the prologue out and first chapter. The story is called "A Piece of the Moon". Please feel free to check it out and give me your thoughts. I will eventually have pictures of characters from it on my tumbler so I will let you know. 

 

Once again I am very sorry for suddenly doing this and I hope you will check out my new work. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and corrections! they will be very much appreciated! And thanks for reading!X)


End file.
